


Four’s Fox

by Greyed_Viking



Series: The Lost Beasts [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I had to include Shadow, LU Champions AU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Stubborn in life, stubborn in Beast...





	Four’s Fox

The large beast stood there barking at him as Wild gritted his teeth. The fox had all four paws covered in dark malice and it still refused to let him near enough to fight the sludge covering its feet. Wild glanced over to the spot he left the rabbit, planning in asking it for advice, but the rabbit was gone and so was his plan.

_ Of course _ , Wild sighed. Back to plan A, attack the malice as best as he could. Pulling his bow out, he notched an arrow and nailed a bulging eye perfectly. The fox screamed, and shook violently. The screaming of breaking metal sounded from the beast and suddenly, there were five spectral fox beasts surrounding Wild. His breath hitched, and he spun around. Each fox was a different color: red, blue, purple, green, and black. Each fox except for the black had a paw covering in pulsing malice. When Wild tried to shoot the front paw of the purple fox, the blue fox had pushed him out of the way, taking the hit instead. The black fox seemed to growl at this, stepping towards Wild and Wild automatically took a step away.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help! I wanna rid you guys of the malice on your paws, for Hylia’s Sake,  _ let me help you _ !” Wild snapped, anger building. He was trying to help and instead he was getting fought. The foxes backed away at this exclamation. Finally after a few seconds of creaking metal and what sounded like whimpering, the red fox stepped forward, and lowered his head, sticking one paw out.

Taking his sword out, Wild attacked the paw’s malice until it was free. He did this for all of the foxes, except the black one which didn’t have any malice, or at least not visible malice. Stepping back from the green fox, the fox seemed to nod at him before screaming once more and shaking violently. Then there was only one fox, malice free. He opened his mouth and screamed at Wild, before laying down so Wild could enter.

-

“Why did you keep screaming at him, Red? He’s probably annoyed with us now! Why did you do it?” Blue demanded.

“I just wanted to say thanks and I don’t know how else to okay?” Red blubbered, sobbing into Green’s shoulder. Vio sighed and Shadow rubbed his shoulder gently.

“Guys, let’s get it together and keep an eye on Wild. Van Unior isn’t the safest place, we all know this,” Green stated firmly. The others nodded, and they fell together just like old times.

“Be careful, Wild…” Four’s voice echoed in the chamber, too soft to be heard from the ground where Wild was.

-

The fight had been hard. The blight had been short, like Wind’s blight had been, but much more… strong and fierce. It seemed to be almost four beings in one, working together to fight him, but in the end, he had won. Sighing, he turned around to see who would appear this time.

A soft padding came from behind him, and Wild turned again. In front of him stood a small man, with straight hair and a multicolored tunic, surrounded by teal fire.

“Hey Wild,” the spirit man spoke softly. Wild waved gently at him, waiting for him to speak again. “I’m Link, but you’d know me as the Champion and Hero of Four.”

-

“I never… I never felt more like myself than when I was in pieces. Even like this,” Four closed his hand into a fist with a grim face, pausing to think, “Even like this, sometimes I don’t feel right and I fall to pieces wishing I was in pieces.” Wild reached a hand out, gently placing a hand on Four’s shoulder the best he could.

“You know, I feel like I should show you something,” Four said after a period of silence. Wilf raised an eyebrow, waiting for Four to elaborate.

Suddenly in front of him stood five almost-identical men, each in a colored tunic that reminded Wild of the multicolored foxes. The red man ran over, attempting to hug him, but his arms went through Wild. The green-clothed man cleared his throat and the red man pulled back into their cluster.

“We’d like to give you a gift,” The violent one spoke up. Raising their hands, Link suddenly felt himself being pulled apart at the edges, and turned his head to see three identical copies of himself next to him, sword and shield at the ready. Just as soon as they were there, they were gone and Wild felt whole again. The five men were gone, replaced with a single man once more.

“Please find the others, Wild, they deserve… they deserve to see you,” Four whispered sadly. Wild found himself nodding, and turned his head away as Four disappeared. Swallowing hard he left the Lost Beast, and kept walking into the distance, refusing to look back.

He would find them all, and save every single one of them, even if it killed him. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of four men he couldn’t seem to remember, but they looked happy, and so was he.

He hoped he could save them, whoever they were.


End file.
